


Buzz

by Everyendlessword (Matterofhope)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Just a drabble, M/M, Otacon - Freeform, dave has to change how he looks for safety reasons, fluff?, hal likes the mullet, i wanted to write something cute, philanthropy days, solid snake - Freeform, something mildly cute at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Everyendlessword
Summary: "Wait, what are you doing?" Hal tried to grab the buzzer from Dave’s grasp.“I could ask you the same question.” Dave responds.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Buzz

“Wha-hey, what are you doing?” Hal walked into the restroom, then tried to grab the buzzer from Dave’s grasp. 

“I could ask you the same question.” Dave turned back to look at him, scowling when he did so; only having his expression soften when noticing Hal’s face. “Why does me cutting my hair seem to bother you so much?” 

“Maybe I liked the mullet...” Hal mutters, not meeting Dave’s gaze, instead focusing it on the tile floor. 

Dave _wants_ to feel guilty for buzzing his hair, but he can’t find himself to do it. He’s just trying to look less like what the _last_ security camera saw him as - which was a man in a tight suit, bandana, and hair that belonged in the 90s. 

“We’re moving to a new area, it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Dave says after a beat of silence. 

“I know.” Hal hands him back the buzzer, deciding he’s just being childish. “You’re smart for doing this, I’m not going to deny that.” Hal steps back so Dave can continue cutting his hair. “But it’s not like it makes you look _that_ different.” Hal looks at his own reflection in the mirror, realizing that he needs a turn using the buzzer himself. He doesn’t know when’s the last time he’s trimmed his hair. 

"It’s some sort of change in my appearance at least.” Dave responds. 

Hal glances at his own reflection again, seeing a bit of stubble forming on his normally bare face. 

_How come Dave didn’t tell me I needed to shave?_ Hal thinks _. Or maybe he just likes it like this._

Dave runs a hand through his own hair, causing little strands of cut hair to fall out. He seems to be going for the ‘shorter on the sides, flop of longer hair on top’ look. And It pleases Hal to think Dave’s going to look a bit like he did when they first met, back in Moses.

“I’m more at risk of being recognized than you.” Dave adds. “I have to watch my back, and yours too.” 

Hal slouches a bit at his solid reasoning. “You could of at least laid something down on the floor.” He says, eyeing the discarded hair on the ground. Bits and pieces of golden brown mane everywhere. 

“I’ll vacuum it once I’m done.” Dave responds over the sound of his buzzer. 

Hal watches as it makes contact with Dave’s head. “Please and thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
